


Soul Calibur V- Episode V

by TheThirdCharles



Series: Soul Calibur V [5]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdCharles/pseuds/TheThirdCharles
Summary: Zwei reminisces, finds a puppy, and goes to the store.





	Soul Calibur V- Episode V

Soul Calibur V Episode 5

Ext. PAT, ZWEI, and VIOLA are riding down a forest road on horseback.

PAT  
According to Elysium, this is the truest expression of my soul, huh?

ZWEI  
I doubt it. It looks too cool.

PAT  
This coming from the guy that rarely if ever grips his sword correctly.

ZWEI  
I have a different way of doing things.

PAT  
You mean by twirling it by the hilt-guards?

ZWEI  
Swords aren't my first discipline, you know.

VIOLA  
I'd assume that would be jumping on your opponent and mauling them.

ZWEI  
It's a graceful art, but my first weapon form was tonfa.

PAT  
Tonfa you learned in the woods of modern Europe?

ZWEI  
I was fendin' for myself for a bit, half living in that little town your boys tried to pillage, half in the forest.

Flashback to YOUNG ZWEI at age 14. He's got black hair instead of the gray bangs he has when we usually see him, at 22. He has a green cloak with a rough-spun wool shirt and black leather pants and boots. BANDIT walks through the woods as Young Zwei hides behind a tree, spying on him. Young Zwei reaches behind his head, gripping the hilt-guard of a greatsword. Young Zwei draws the sword and runs of behind Bandit. Bandit turns in time to see him, raising his arms up in surrender.

BANDIT  
WOAH! WOAH! Stop, kid!

YOUNG ZWEI  
Hands up! We've been getting a lot of you lately.

BANDIT  
Travelers?

YOUNG ZWEI  
Bandits.

BANDIT  
I'm not a bandit, kid. I'm just here to trade in town.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Is that why you're wearing the same bandit insignia as the others I beat up?

BANDIT  
Well, that's just... Wait, what's up with your sword?

Young Zwei grips the greatsword by the hilt guard, the hilt completely broken off.

YOUNG ZWEI  
It's a badass greatsword.

BANDIT  
And where's the hilt?

YOUNG ZWEI  
Ah, that. Funny story.

Flashback even farther back. Young Zwei ambushes two THUGS the two of them armed with battle axes, charging at them with his greatsword.

YOUNG ZWEI  
GET THE HELL OUTTA MY TOWN!

The Thugs freak out, dodging the swing. The greatsword gets the blade stuck in a tree, Young Zwei himself continuing, the hilt completely breaking off. Young Zwei looks at the hilt. The thugs start laughing as Young Zwei yanks the greatsword out of the tree and charges them again. The laughs turn into screams and obscenities. Cut back to Young Zwei and Bandit.

BANDIT  
Well, that explains those two coming back like they did.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Yup! And you're gonna get it like them if you don't get out of here and tell the others to do the same. But before you do, I've got one demand.

BANDIT  
Namely?

YOUNG ZWEI  
That fancy greatsword you've got on your back, there. It's mine now.

BANDIT  
Really? You're robbing me? A little hypocritical now, isn't that? I got this off some ancient fop that was never going to use it.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Funny how history repeats itse-

Bandit draws the greatsword and thrusts at Young Zwei. Young Zwei, wielding the greatsword like a tonfa, blocks, his strong grip the only thing stopping it from digging into his arm. Young Zwei spins the sword, throwing off Bandit's blade. He spins it so that it faces the full length outwards, hacking Bandit in the arm. Bandit steps back, dropping the greatsword and drawing a pistol.

BANDIT  
You forget the advantages of a ranged weap-

Zwei throws his sword, impaling Bandit who falls over, moaning in pain. Zwei searches him, taking the fancy greatsword, which is his current weapon, pistol, and a weird crescent amulet.

YOUNG ZWEI  
Now, the town's that way, but I don't think you'll be going there. Instead, I have a feeling you'll be heading back to wherever it is you call home. I think you get the idea. By the way, you can keep my old sword.

BANDIT  
Well, aren't you a thoughtful little prick?

YOUNG ZWEI  
That's what I hear.

Young Zwei whistles as he walks out of BARKEEP's tavern from before, holding a keg of beer. Barkeep admires the pistol Zwei had bartered for it. Young Zwei stares in wonder and curiosity at the moon amulet. Cut to current-day Zwei riding with Pat and Viola. Zwei smiles, fondly reminiscing.

ZWEI  
Good times.

PAT  
Not much has changed, huh?

VIOLA  
And here I thought you were raised by wolves.

ZWEI  
Oh, I was, but that's a story for another time. Now you know the origins of my technique.

PAT  
That your violent ass broke a proper sword on the first tree you could find.

ZWEI  
Yea-huh.

The three of them hear a gunshot and begin riding off to confront it. They arrive further into the woods to see a WOLF PUP run past, spooking the horses.

PAT  
What the hell?

HUNTSMAN runs out of the woods, dressed in practical hunting attire with a sporting rifle. He crouches, preparing to shoot.

HUNTSMAN  
Damn it, I've got him this time!

Viola and Pat move to the side of the road out of his line of sight. Zwei doesn't.

HUNTSMAN  
Out of the way! Clear a line of sight!

Zwei rides up to Huntsman, Huntsman raising his rifle to the air in confusion. Zwei jumps off his horse, tackling Huntsman, who was taken completely by surprise. Zwei's hand clamps on his throat, pinning him down but not quite choking him.

PAT  
What the hell are you doing?!

ZWEI  
You son of a bitch, do you know what you're doing?

HUNTSMAN  
Get off me!

PAT  
Get off of him!

VIOLA  
Zwei, I'd do as he says.

Zwei looks up to see HUNTSMAN 2 standing with a gun aimed at him. Huntsman 2 has a fairly large wolf pelt slung over his shoulder. Zwei grips his sword holstered in his belt. His eyes get intense and Ein materializes over him, hunched over, growling.

ZWEI  
You think I can't?

PAT  
You know you shouldn't.

Huntsman grasps at Zwei's hand desperately, begging for mercy.

HUNTSMAN  
Yeah, you shouldn't! Now can get off of me, please?!

Ein barks. Wolf Pup turns around at the roar, hiding behind a tree. Huntsman 2 shivers, his aim shaking. Ein gives off another low growl as he fades into thin air. Zwei's grip shifts to Huntsman's collar as he stands up. Zwei lifts Huntsman by the collar, seeing that Huntsman is half a foot shorter than he is. He feels a bit of remorse, but that expression fades into a stern one. Zwei sets Huntsman down. Huntsman immediately falls, almost in shock from Ein's bark.

PAT  
You almost killed a man over an animal!

ZWEI  
Shut your mouth! It wasn't just an animal! That was a cub!

HUNTSMAN  
I didn't see that!

ZWEI  
You didn't see that it was 30 kilos soaking wet?

PAT  
It was a mistake.

Viola puts her hand on Pat’s shoulder, asking him to stay out of this. Zwei turns to Pat.

ZWEI  
A pup that young on its own? Where's its pack? Wolves were wiped out in England a century ago. You bastards want to commit that same kind of slaughter here?

HUNTSMAN  
We're just tryin' to get by, mister! Thaler's paying good money and we ain't warriors. Malfested would eat us alive in a fight and farmers either get strong-armed into feeding Dumas or get their farms sacked. Man's gotta eat!

ZWEI  
There's a difference between getting by and growing fat. I'd say your friend's got that pup's momma over his shoulder, doesn't he?

Huntsman 2 walks over to help Huntsman up.

ZWEI  
Spineless. You could go after deer or boar, but I guess that'd just be 'getting by', not raking it in.

HUNTSMAN 2  
Look, it's our work. You have no right-

Ein reappears in front of Huntsman 2, towering over him and snarling.

ZWEI  
Something wrong? Go on. Weren't you going on about how it's your work? Here's a big ol' wolf right here. Why don't you try and skin him then? Easiest prey all day. He isn't going anywhere.

Huntsman backs away as Huntsman 2 raises his rifle against Ein. Zwei walks closer to Huntsman 2. Ein also floats closer as Huntsman 2 tries to keep his footing as he backs away.

HUNTSMAN 2  
Stay back!

Ein clamps down on the rifle, his teeth sinking into the wood and iron, leaving dents. He swings his head, whipping the weapon out of Huntsman 2's hands. The rifle hits a tree with enough force that it doesn't shatter, but enough damage was done to break the rifle internally. Huntsman 2 puts his hands up. Ein barks even louder than before, Huntsman 2 falling over, almost in tears. Ein disappears, revealing Zwei looking over the sniveling Huntsmen.

ZWEI  
You still gonna hunt them?

HUNTSMAN  
No, sir!

ZWEI  
Plenty of boar out there. You'd mentioned a guy paying out good money for wolf pelts? Thaler, if I remember right?

HUNTSMAN  
That's right, sir.

ZWEI  
Got a map to get to him?

HUNTSMAN 2  
Here.

Huntsman 2 pulls the map out of his pocket and Zwei snatches it. Zwei walks back to his horse, Pat feeling a newfound understanding of him, Viola nodding in respect. He reaches into his bag on the side of the horse, looking and not quite finding what he's looking for. He looks up to see Pat holding out the ham he got from the last town. Zwei takes it.

ZWEI  
Thanks, Pat.

PAT  
Don't mention it.

Zwei walks over to Wolf Pup, putting out the ham for it. Wolf Pup comes forward and starts eating it. Zwei pets him a bit.

ZWEI  
Your mom was a tough old bitch. I could see it from her pelt. She had the scars of a warrior. I can tell you'll have them too one day.

Zwei gets back on his horse. The three ride off, Zwei making sure that his horse crushes the other rifle as they move on. They ride their horses quickly, stampeding through the forest, Viola examining the map, and Zwei leading the way.

VIOLA  
Looking this over again, it'll take a while to get there.

ZWEI  
Then we go through the night.

PAT  
Could we even see where we're going?

Ein appears over Zwei, emitting a light blue aura.

PAT  
That settles that.

ZWEI  
It's not that simple. We should still hurry. Using Ein like that back there was a little draining on him. I had him chomping through a gun, in the afternoon, no less. It isn't easy for him to form up in this dimension without a bit of moonlight. But he's tough and now he's got a mission to kick this Thaler's ass.

Ein disappears as they arrive in the lantern-fire glow of a Trading Post, a wooden two-story building with another couple buildings around it. There is light coming from within them and loud merriment can be heard.

They ride forward, dismounting the horses in front of the entrance. A DOORMAN armed with a battle-axe steps in front of Zwei as he leads the group to the front door.

DOORMAN  
Skins trader?

ZWEI  
I will be if you don't move.

Doorman keeps his cool and steps aside, giving a special knock on the door. The door opens and the trio enters. Inside, the main hall of the Trading Post is bustling with activity. Traders down mugs of beer in the center tables and stalls vend goods such as melee weapons, guns, booze, furs, and food. A mysterious door stands to the side, FLAMBERGE, larger than the others patrolling the area, with a flamberge (longsword with a series of curving edges that look like flames), stands protecting it, eying down the trio. Zwei grabs a TRADER by the shoulder in a friendly manner.

ZWEI  
Hey, buddy. You know where Thaler is? I wanted to talk business with him about some fur trading.

TRADER  
There's been a lot of you guys recently, hasn't there? Big man's up there in his office. He doesn't much like walk-ins barging into his room.

VIOLA  
Somehow I don't see us changing that.

Zwei pats Trader on the shoulder and the trio moves across the room. PATRONS cheer and whistle as Viola walks past.

VIOLA  
Pigs.

PAT  
Don't worry. If they lay a hand on you, I'll-

VIOLA  
I can handle it.

A DRUNKEN PATRON runs at Viola, as she nears the far side of the room. Viola sidesteps and pushes him a bit. Drunken Patron careens into the melee weapons stall. A loud clang is heard and Pat is stunned, lagging a step behind Viola. The three keep moving.

VIOLA  
Although you look like a fragile little flower. Best watch out, Pat.

PAT  
I'll keep that in mind.

THALER GUARD stands in front of the door to Thaler's office. Zwei walks up to him, the guard his exact height. Thaler Guard puts a hand out stopping him.

THALER GUARD  
You here for Thaler?

ZWEI  
What gave you that idea?

THALER GUARD  
What've you got to offer?

ZWEI  
I'm here about the bounty on wolves.

THALER GUARD  
Not what I asked.

ZWEI  
Don't make me have to knock.

THALER GUARD  
So that's how it's gonna be?

Thaler Guard starts to draw his saber. Ein materializes, quickly grabbing Thaler Guard's head, slams it into the door, breaking the center of the double-door, cracking wood and leaving a dent. Ein fades away as soon as he showed up. Thaler Guard groans. THALER, a man of around fifty, bald with a spectacular mustache, wearing a cloak of wolf fur storms out of the door. He bashes open the doors, hitting Thaler Guard again, who groans. Thaler stands a few inches taller than Zwei, holding a blunderbuss with a huge hunting knife on his boot.

THALER  
THE HELL IS THIS!?

ZWEI  
I knocked.

THALER  
Well, boy, you owe me a new door. How is it that you want to pay me back?

ZWEI  
By not killing you.

PAT  
Zwei...

ZWEI  
What?

Ten GUARDS on either side of the staircase surround them. Four RIFLEMEN stand on a balcony above the entryway, crouching and aiming at Zwei.

ZWEI  
Well now.

THALER  
Want to rethink your answer, boy?

ZWEI  
Yeah. By not killing you and your goons.

Thaler laughs at this, lowering the blunderbuss, the other Guards and Riflemen lowering their weapons as well.

THALER  
Laughter may be the best medicine, but it's far from the best payment. Come into my office. We have a lot to discuss, I'm sure.

Zwei and Thaler move into Thaler's office to talk. Pat and Viola start to walk in too.

THALER  
That's far enough, you two. This is between the two of us. Enjoy yourselves! My trading post is a regular nonstop party.

VIOLA  
I did hear that one guy shouting praises of the weapon stall.

PAT  
That's encouraging.

Pat and Viola walk downstairs. Zwei and Thaler walk into his office and sit down at his desk, Thaler in a leather chair with antlers on the ends. There is a spacious liquor cabinet, a shelf of firearms, a massive battle-axe, and a massive window with the curtains closed.

THALER  
So, you've got my attention. What's your price?

ZWEI  
Excuse me?

THALER  
If you hadn't noticed, I've got a bit of a mercenary band going here, one of my enterprises. There's my trading, my sell-swords, my... where are my manners? Fancy a drink?

ZWEI  
Always.

Thaler gets up to prepare them both drinks.

THALER  
Good man. Now I repeat my question, seeing as how I could use a fighter like you.

ZWEI  
That's not why I'm here.

THALER  
Oh?

ZWEI  
I'm here about your bounty on pelts.

THALER  
Ah, the wolf is a noble creature. Solemn, graceful, ferocious; what man wouldn't want to wear one of them? Virility is what that is.

ZWEI  
Take down that bounty.

THALER  
You don't understand, boy.

ZWEI  
No, you don't. I've seen less and less by the year. Soon they'll all be dead, and then that business dries up. I get that I can't stop you people from killing altogether, but I figure if I talk sense into you, the lot of them might listen.

THALER  
And what are you going to say? I should spare enough to keep the numbers stable enough to harvest?

ZWEI  
Makes sense, don't it? If you kill a cub, that's half the pelt you'd get a year later.

Thaler looks at Zwei and smiles.

THALER  
You've got balls to come in here and make that pitch to a man like me. Just for that, you're getting my top shelf swill.

Thaler slams down a bottle on the desk. The bottle is ornate, and he pours out two glasses of it, handing one to Zwei. Zwei takes the glass, giving it a sniff.

ZWEI  
It's not poison. I'm kind of surprised.

THALER  
Please, as if I'd have to settle for that.

Both of them raise their glasses.

THALER  
To canis lupus lupus and the good fortune it brings.

The two down their drinks. Zwei chokes a bit.

ZWEI  
Pretty good, but you sure that's not poison?

THALER  
Far from it. That's Goldschlager, my friend, personal recipe, brewed right here on site. There are tiny strips of precious metal in there just because I can.

ZWEI  
So that's what ego tastes like. Not bad, all things considered.

THALER  
It's a shame we can't work out a deal-

ZWEI  
I figured as much-

THALER  
You would've fit in just fine here, you know. It's a shame. You're gonna try and maul me in a minute, aren't you?

ZWEI  
Not gonna lie, yeah. You're taking this pretty well.

THALER  
Don't get me wrong, I've fought werewolves before, but you're something else.

Zwei is legitimately surprised. Thaler scoffs smugly.

ZWEI  
You knew?

THALER  
You've got the look about you, a tough guy doesn't just ask for cuddly little animals' safety for no reason, and you busted down my door with an ethereal wolf punching my doorman through it. Think. It's a shame we won't get to fight for real. The wolves aren't just about money. It's also about power. We're wiping out the predators of the past to forge the way for a new breed to step in. I've been out hunting them for days, and it's done wonders for me. Every one I kill is another soul to fuel me.

Thaler's eyes glow orange.

ZWEI  
Malfested, huh?

THALER  
Took you long enough. I'd love to get your soul too, but the kind of payout I'd get for a creature like you... maybe I'll just ask for your friend's pelt.

Zwei kicks the desk a bit. The liquor bottle falls and it spills onto the floor. Thaler scowls. Zwei gets up, quickly drawing his sword as Thaler kicks his blunderbuss up from the floor. Cut to Viola and Pat walking down the stairs from before.

PAT  
One of these days, this is gonna kill him.

VIOLA  
Maybe.

Flamberge walks up the stairs, bumping Pat's elbow. Pat looks to him and Flamberge doesn't bother to return the glance. Viola stops short.

VIOLA  
All I know is that the guy that just walked up the stairs is the only fighter in the room worth a damn and the room he was in front of was unguarded.

PAT  
Want to check it out?

Viola looks frustrated.

VIOLA  
You do it. I figure I'd just end up drawing their attention, because... *sigh* Because I'm cute.

PAT  
But-

VIOLA  
Please neither confirm or deny this and save us an awkward conversation. And before you ask, no, I'll be fine on my own. I should really meditate for the days ahead.

PAT  
How will we meet back up if something happens?

VIOLA  
I'm going outside to commune with the forces of time and space. I think we'll deal.

PAT  
And if Zwei gets in trouble?

VIOLA  
Him? He would ne-

Viola and Pat stare at each other as Viola owns up.

VIOLA  
He'll be fine. He has Ein and it's night. Worst case, something happens and I sense it. But I think I hear something in that basement.

PAT  
Huh? What is it?

VIOLA  
You not investigating it.

Pat sighs and slyly walks next to the basement door. Viola walks towards the front door. All eyes are on her. DOORMAN 2 stops her, flirtatiously.

DOORMAN 2  
And where might you be going?

VIOLA  
Off to commune with nature and all that it entails.

DOORMAN 2  
Oh? And what might that entail?

VIOLA  
Wouldn't you like to know.

Viola winks at Doorman 2 as she exits through the door with all of the guards and patrons drawn to her. Pat slinks through the door. Pat enters the basement, walking down a long, stone spiral staircase lit by torchlight. At the base of the stairs, he peeks around the corner and sees something shocking. There are 20 or so cages in which PRISONERS, ragged people dressed in worn clothes and genders from old men to young women, are kept.

PAT  
She wasn't kidding. Now what the hell am I supposed to do about this?

PRISONER  
Is that-

PAT  
Sssh!

PRISONER 2  
It's Patroklos from Dumas's court! We're even deader than before!

PAT  
Please quiet down! I'm not with Dumas anymore! I'm here to help.

PRISONER  
We're not malfested!

PAT  
I can see that! Relax! I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm not like that. I'm the wielder of the Soul Calibur now. Is that legend enough to vouch for me?

PRISONER  
Then why are you here if you're not going to buy us?

PAT  
Buy you? Like slaves? This is worse than I thought. I want to free you.

PRISONER 2  
Oh, thank you! What's your plan?

PAT  
I just found the place. I had no idea you were down here, but I've got some friends and we can fight for it.

PRISONER 3  
You can't! Have you seen the guy with the flamberge in action. There's something wrong with him. He's- he's not natural.

PAT  
This flamberge guy is a malfested?

PRISONER  
They're all malfested! That's their deal for us prisoners.

PAT  
With who?

PRISONER  
Fygul Cestemus. It's a cult they've been selling us to. From how they've been taunting and the rate that they buy us, I think it might be for a sacrifice.

PAT  
Alright, so I've got to get you out fast. Can any of you fight?

PRISONER 2  
Aye. I'm a Prussian soldier, as are quite a few of us. Their mercenary troop ambushed a squad of us. We're who survived.

PAT  
That's something. Stand back, I'm breaking you out.

Pat winds up to slash out the lock, but he hears a gunshot.

PAT  
Damn it, Zwei! I'll be back!

PRISONER  
You're not letting us out?!

PAT  
Yeah. In a room with no other exits than through the front door, you'd be getting yourselves killed.

Deep chanting is heard entering the building as noise from the main hall quickly stops. The chanting gets closer and closer.

PRISONER 2  
They're here!

PAT  
Damn!

Cut to Viola sitting outside underneath a tree behind the trading post, with her crystal ball, henceforth referred to as ARCANUM, in her lap. She's meditating and looking into the future. All around her, she sees visions of Zwei taken captive, a flood of black hoods and robes slinking around a pit glowing with purple water and beating like a heart. She's floating over the pit, examining its pulse phenomenon, when bodies start to fall into the pit, screaming, only to go under and never surface. She sees that something seems to be surfacing as the bodies stop falling. She flies to it, thinking it's a survivor. She sees a beating heart attached to a something she can't quite make out. She's about to fly back, but then a massive arm the size of her quickly rises from the water to grab her. Viola wakes up, a little panicked from what she saw.

THALER GOON  
Feeling afraid, doll? I'll protect you.

Two THALER GOONS and DOORMAN 2 walk up to Viola, the goons being twins, each with a shortsword and the Doorman carrying a battleaxe.

VIOLA  
Somehow I doubt that.

THALER GOON  
Now, how do you know a man like me isn't in your future?

VIOLA  
Because if you three keep approaching me, you won't have one. Aren't there other women you could ogle right now that you could pay to like it?

THALER GOON  
Thaler had hired some once, but we tended to break them.

DOORMAN 2  
So, I guess you know what's in store for your future then, huh?

VIOLA  
I know yours too.

DOORMAN 2  
Oh yeah? And what would that be?

Arcanum glows brighter than before in all colors. It levitates in the air as her hands rise on level with it. Doorman 2 and Thaler Goons are stunned by this.

VIOLA  
Getting your nose broken.

Arcanum flies from Viola at a high speed, hitting Doorman 2 in the face, shattering his nose. Doorman 2 is sprawled on the ground in pain. Thaler Goons draw their shortswords, surrounding Viola. Arcanum circles around Viola starting at around 10 miles an hour. Thaler Goons back up as Arcanum gets faster and starts to spread out father. Viola looks at one and then the other.

VIOLA  
You may as well go for it. It can only get one of you, right?

Thaler Goons look at each other and charge in, hoping for the best. Arcanum trips the first as he falls towards Viola, who runs at him. Viola mid-run puts on a steel claw with half-foot blades at the end of the fingers. Thaler Goon looks panicked as he sees this. Arcanum arrives in front of his head, as he falls into it hard. Viola jumps on the ball and flips over him, landing on the other side. Thaler Goon 2 had been chasing her and as he sees her jump, he realizes he's in for it. Arcanum plummets into the ground, bouncing up at a crazy speed like a cannon ball, breaking his leg. His head is right next to his brother's, both of them groaning. Viola stands over them and spreads out her claws silhouetted by the moon. From above the actual stab, we see her stab the two in the throat with a single claw thrust. Viola wipes the blood off her claw as Doorman 2 walks up behind her, about to swing his battleaxe into her head. She looks back in time to see and Arcanum crashes into the blade of the axe, bouncing it back. Doorman 2 steps back, swinging again, Arcanum deflecting this hit too. He swings again, this time, Arcanum knocking his axe out of his hands and then hits him in the gut. Doorman 2 grasps at his gut, Arcanum still floating there, Viola puts her claw underneath his chin.

VIOLA  
Now talk. What's going on with Thaler and what's in the basement?

DOORMAN 2  
Nothing! He's just a trader!

There's a sound of a gunshot. The window above them breaks as Zwei's sword lands wedged in a tree ten feet away.

VIOLA  
Damn it, Zwei. And no, you tell me the truth.

There's a sound of chanting as silence takes over the rest of the post.

DOORMAN 2  
It's them. Fygul Cestemus.

VIOLA  
That's not good. I'd wager they've got something to do with the basement, eh?

DOORMAN 2  
Clever girl...

VIOLA  
I'd think before getting fresh again if I were you. Now what exactly are they doing?

DOORMAN 2  
Hell if they tell me. All I know is that Thaler gets some kind of orange rock for each batch of the prisoners. I'd run if I were you.

Viola yanks Zwei's sword out of the tree, which requires some effort.

VIOLA  
Well you're not, hence the broken nose. Goodnight then.

Viola starts running to the front of the front of the building. Arcanum flies, uppercutting Doorman 2 and knocking him out.

END


End file.
